That's What Death Tastes Like
by WitchWithB
Summary: Terminator Salvation. What really happened? How Marcus was persuaded by Dr. Kogan? The doctor really died? Why he was the only "survivor"? Read and find out. Bad summary. Marcus/Serena -M for mature themes/scenes-
1. Chapter 1

**My FIRST Terminator fanfic! After watching T:S,I started to shipp thses two! 3 She wasn't a villain. It starts in the past**

* * *

><p><span>2003<span>

Serena Kogan was a scientist,a doctor,working for the Cyberdyne Systems Genetics Division and unlucky for her, was dying of terminal cancer. While working for Cyberdyne, she was head of Project Angel, which sought to use cybernetics to prolong and save human lives. This project used the bodies of executed prisoners who had donated their bodies to medical research.

One of these subjects was Marcus Wright, who Serena approached multiple and multiple times to attempt to get him to give his consent. Her coworkers were surprised for Dr Kogan's sudden interest in Marcus, she could choose any other prisoner who was on his way to death row ... But she had a strange preference for him, the more he denied it, the more she tried. It had already spent months ... months of torture to the Dr,who had to do two sessions per week of chemotherapy, which caused the loss of her once beautiful, silky, brown hair.

Walking,for the last time,to his jail cell she thought why she was doing this? What did he meant to her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing...But even so,here she was,trying again... This was her last chance,he would be dead in less than two hours...It was now or never.

"Marcus... How are you?" She said as she walked in his cell.

"Ask me in an hour." He answered showing no feelings.

Serena just sat down next to him and sighed,she hated to admit,but she was feeling really sorry for him,he seem to be someone nice..." I wanted to try one last time..."

He looked at her "You should've stayed in San Francisco, Dr. Kogan."

What could she do now? He seem he wouldn't donate his body to her Project Angel "You have a chance to be part of something wonderful. Through my research, you can have a second chance to live again." she said,aghast,trying give him a little of hope.

He looked at her eyes "What makes you think I want a second chance? My brother and two cops are dead because of me..." She sighed and he looked at her head,now without any hair...her bald head was covered with a brown scarf, the same color as her skirt and shirt. It was clear that she wouldn't stand this long,she was going to lose her battle with her terminal cancer. "Ah, but I'm not the only one with a death sentence, am I? You think I can cure your cancer, Serena?"

That was the first time he said her first stopped calling her by her name ... They only dealt with her as "Ms. Kogan", "illustrious Dr. Kogan"... Never her first name. That was probably due to her high status in the medical field, it commanded respect even to the pathetic nurses who looked at her with pity.

" I'm not worried about myself..." She said. " I'm worried about the future of the human race."

She was faced to face the truth. She was helpless... She didn't had a family,her few friends only pity her and she was going to die alone,probably without see her job done. Marcus,seeing she was being honest,finally said:

" I'll sell it to you."

At first,Serena just frowned. What would he want? Money? For what? He was going to die in an hour..

"For what?"

Marcus looked at her deeply and said almost without a move of his mouth "A _kiss._"

Serena frowned even more. Is this a kind of joke? If it was,it's a lousy distasteful one. Looking at him carefully, she realized he wasn't mocking of her. Her breath got caught in her throat ... And now? What would she do? Let this man, a convict, who messed with her in a way that no other man had (not that she had many partners)...kiss her? Taking a deep breath she nodded, for the sake of science, she thought trying to convince herself. She leaned over him softly,as he approached her as well and kissed her.

It wasn't exactly a romantic kiss,they barely knew each other. It was a desperate kiss,like if he didn't kiss her,he would be dead...well,he would end up dead anyway. He touches her face with his bothe hands as the the kiss gets deeper. Serena placed her right hand on his chest,not minding the guards watching them. This would,probably,the last kiss of her life...of_ their_ life. They broke the kiss due to the need to breath.

Taking a deep breath,Marcus said "So that's what death tastes like..."

Serena felt deeply offended and hurt by his words. Hoping he wouldn't notice that her eyes began to fill with tears, she stood up wanting to leave, without letting him finish what he was talking. She already had heard enough.

"You didn't signed" said low,her voice sounding weak because of the tears she was fighting to not drop.

"Doctor..." Marcus called Serena after a little while she walked out his jail cell. "...Can we change the payment a little?"

That was her chance. She'd do whatever he asked her to do.

"Allright" she said turning to Marcus "What do you want as a payment?"

"A bit of...human contact...before I go..."

"A hug?" she asked asked her to come closer and then whispered:

"A _shag_"

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think? Oh,btw,Tales for one heart broken is on HIATUS. I will keep writing,I love MAGWISHAM!<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**SO MAKE LOVE**

**NOT HORCRUXES**

**XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG,I can't believe I had a review 3 Honey,I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 3 Thank yaaa,very,very much! Here's the chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Serena's eyes widened. What the...? Is he serious? She thought as she looked at him, totally dumbfounded.<p>

" Hum...uh..." she cleaned her throat,coughing awkwardly "I am not exactly sure if I'll be able to find a...professional...to...help you with your "human contact" matter...at least not in less than an hour"

" I didn't asked a professional,Serena..." he said looking at her. Oh my,my...those beautiful eyes...if only...She thought looking at his eyes . He sighed,explaining "...I was referring to _you_…"

At this point,Serena was as red as a tomato and,because of her lack of hair,it was kinda funny to see one of the greatest scientist in the world being embarrassed in front of a simple prisoner . The two guards who were listening to their conversation just laughed a bit,really low...but not low enough.

"I am not a whore,Marcus." Serena said when she heard the guards chuckling.

"I never said you were,Doctor" Answered Marcus,not minding the guards. "So?"

"W-What?" Serena stuttered

"Will you accept?"

Marcus wasn't the most kindly person in the world,he always have liked the things go as he want them to. But,this time,he wasn't asking something just to have it. He did think Serena was attractive. He could remember when he first saw her,about seven months ago...

_Flashback:_

Marcus was in his jail cell,lying over his not-so-comfy bed. He was an intense, powerful man,about his 20's to 30's, his head was shaven. He was hearing the priest with a resigned expression.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art beside me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me..."

Staring at the ceiling,Marcus sighed. He was smoking a cigarette,the priest was holding a bible,sitting on a chair beside him.

The two guards were waiting,with shackles in hand. Marcus had no interest in the scripture. He blowed a cloud of smoke which drifted in the direction of the priest, who blinked and closed his bible angrily. Marcus just chuckled low as the priest leaves the jail cell.

After some while,one of the guards unlocked the cell door for the woman who would be one of the most important person in Marcus life from this moment: Dr Serena Kogan.

She was in her 30's to 40's,almost his age,just a little older. She was beautiful, brilliant,attractive, but thin and pale, with a scarf tied around her head. The petite woman carried a clipboard.

" Marcus-" she said " I'm Doctor Serena Kogan, I'm with Project Angel. Would you consent to donate your body to science...?"

He said,throwing away his cigarette "Yeah, I'm pretty much done with it."

Serena just sighed "You've been chosen for our research." She said sitting on the chair beside his bed.

"Chosen?" He said with a ironic tone "Lucky me."

"Uh...We just need a couple of signatures..."

Marcus looked at her,sitting up and, as she passed him the clipboard and pen,he notices that her hands are shaking.

"You don't need to be scared."

" I'm not..." Serena looked down at her hands and then at him "...It's nerve degeneration."

Marcus looked up from the form to her,taking the scarf that was covering her sparse auburn hair off,he asks:

"Cancer?"

Serena just nodded and looked at him

"You're not the only one with a death sentence."

Marcus meeted her eyes. She studied him a beat.

He didn't signed the papers.

_End of the flashback._

There was a tense atmosphere between them.

What now? Thought Serena. What could he want with her? She was in her way to death as well... By her eyes,she wasn't an attractive woman...especially now after losing her hair. Marcus was such a handsome man,he could have any woman he wanted. Why her,who was older than him,even if it was just two or three years?

"_Time is precious,Serena_."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"_Allright_."

The both guards widened their eyes,Serena turned to them and asked if she could have more privacy with Marcus,like in a conjugal visit,just for an hour. The guards,at first,didn't liked the idea of leaving one of the most brilliant scientist of the world alone in a room with a murderer.

"It's ok" she said "I will be allright."

After think about,the both agreed in take her and the convict to a private walked in first,Marcus walking after her. The room wasn't exactly the most beautiful one,but she thought that might work. There was a large bed who seemed to be more cozy than Marcus' bed.

She just sat down on the bed "So..uh..." she mumbled,timidly,looking down .

The guards,who were outside the room,had freed Marcus' hands.

Rubbing his wrists he sat down on the bed and looked at her. By where she was,she could see some supplies such as soap, condoms, lubricant, bed linens, and towels in the room.

"Serena" He said softly,not wanting to force her to do anything "Look at me." Serena turned her head slowly,nervous. He noticed that her whole body was shaking "You don't need to be scared,I wont force you-"

Serena bite her lip and looked at him "You know very well that I am not scared..." She looked at him and then said: "I am just curious... Why me? You could have any other woman...well…at least a _healthy_ woman..." she shrugs "I don't understand..."

He looked at the woman infront of him. He wasn't sure of what to say. He just sighed

"Serena...At this moment...I could never want another woman" She frowned "You were with me,shared with me moments,curiosity..._fears_" he leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her pale lips "This isn't about getting laid."

This time was Serena who leaned over him. She kissed him,her tears finally dropping from her eyes... She wasn't ashamed to show them...Not anymore. Marcus kissed her back,making the kiss deeper. The doctor just bit Marcus' bottom lip before break the kiss to have some needed air.

Serena smiled softly as she looked at Marcus and he,doing the same,pulled her to him,laying her down on the bed gently.

Marcus kissed her neck with an urge that startled her a little,but she hold on him as much as she could,moaning low and softly as his hands accidentally rubbed her breasts. Marcus pulled up her skirt,caressing her legs,going up to her thighs slowly making her shiver with the new sensations that her body had long forgotten.

Marcus smiled as he felt her body answer to his and started to open her shirt,throwing it on the floor after. Serena blushed really red,she wasn't used to be saw naked infront of a man or infront of anyone anyway... He started to take off the rest of her clothes and,as they moved,her scarf started to fall

"uh...Marcus..." she started to say nervous but he interrupted her,placing a finger on her lips gently. She was nervous...What if he didn't wanted to keep going because of her bald head? Her bloody cancer always made her life difficult,but not now. She wanted to enjoy her last moments of _human contact_.

"Shh..." He smirked and throwed the scarf away "You're beautiful. No need to hide"

Serena just looked at him,not believing what she just saw. She kissed him with all her strenght and tried to take off his clothes. Marcus,seeing that she couldn't do this alone,because of her nerve degeneration,he helped her.

Serena had to control herself to not moan when she felt his muscles,caressing her back and shoulders she kissed his neck gently. Marcus,without warning,entered inside her. He had to slow down a bit as he heard her wince in pain,has been a really long time since she had a man.

"You ok?" he asked getting worried with her,who was more pale than the usual.

"Uh...Y-Yes" she mumbled trying to get used to his size "I think has been a long while that I havent...hmm... Get laid with someone" she blushed softly. He looked at her with a curious eyes and with a child like smirk "Oh,don't look me like that!"

He grins softly as he feels a bit proud to be the only who had touched the brilliant Dr Kogan since a long time of refusion. It was like she was his and that no one would never take her off his skin. Serena rolled eyes "Take off this cheshire like grin of your face...Is not like I am a virgin,Marcus...It's been a while,that's all." she said as she moved her hips slowly,showing him that she was more than ready.

Marcus started pushing in and out with caution, but soon he picked up a good rhythm for the both. A vicious synchrony that made the both forget about the days that were, or in his case, hours, counted to die.

Serena's body started to shiver as he found the right place inside her sensitive flesh,noticing that, Marcus started to push harder. He was almost there.

Serena couldn't believe that it was really happening. She was too happy...Her happiness exploded in form of orgasm as the both reached the climax together.

She couldn't believe that it wasn't one of her dreams,the only proof that it was real was the delicious pain she had between her legs.

Breathing heavily,Marcus just layed his head on her breasts,caressing her hips slowly.

"So..." Serena said breathlessy "...that's how...the _death_...tastes like?"

Marcus looked at her and smirked a little

"If it is like this,then I will be glad to die."

He said.

After some minutes they heard someone knocking on the door.

The time has came

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Liked? 3 Reviews are amazing 3 By the waay,I will update my magwisham fanfic when I have more two reviews :3<strong>

_**N.V Berke**_

**XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello! Long time,heh? So,I'm back! Unluckly I am only able to write during my vacations,too many,many work to be done,ya know! I was needing to get a life. Leaving my boring life aside,here is the next chapter. I hope it's good,I'm trying my best to write everything right but I'm still learning English,so please be patient. Welll,this is the end. By the way,the next chapters will be in 2018. This one is still in 2003.**

* * *

><p>After getting dressed,the both breathed <em>slowly<em>,as if there wasn't oxygen enough in the room. The_ tension_ was way too big and Serena was sure that she'd have a panic attack at any moment.  
><em>toc...toc...<em>  
>A few other knocks on the door,now they really had to go. After all,there was way more people in the line.<p>

The guards watched them as they walked together out of the room. They also couldn't help but notice that almost everything was untouched,the towels,condoms,soaps...Just the bed seemed to have been used. Not that it was their business,but they never knew that Dr. Kogan had fetishes for...convicts.

As Marcus walked,being watched by the doctor and with the guards,he closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't praying or asking God to help him. Actually,he was the last person to think. His thoughts were full of Serena. All his talks with her passed by his eyes as if they were something like a movie. Before he got away from Serena,he said:  
><em>"Funny thing..."<em>  
>"<em>M-Marcus<em>..." started to say,her voice way too weak,barely able to be heard.

"They say that,when death is near,our life passes by our eyes as if it was a movie..." He continued "The only thing I see is _you_..."

Serena's eyes looked so _sad_ that anyone would think she was his wife or someone related to him,as if she knew him, the real Marcus,not the one who said those pretty things to her,the one who murdered three people. The convict. Not that she minded. She couldn't care less,she was also in her way to death and also wasn't that good, after all,some experiences go wrong and some people die. To her,these things happen,naturally as if it was a rain in the winter.

Serena held her clipboard tightly for a few seconds,and then touched his face,_caressing_ his cheek with her thumb.

"_M-Marcus...Thank you..._" she said with her small voice,she was literally tired "_...and I'm sorry_." That was all she could do,**_for now._**

Her hand slipped away from him,going to rest on his left shoulder.

"_No one lives forever..._" he said as he felt the guards pushing him away from her,and seeing another guard,a fat red headed one,take her out.

As her hand slipped away from him again,she looked at him with a mixture of pity and hope. With a blink of an eye she was out,but he still could feel the few seconds that his hand brushed on hers,as if it was a ghost.

The priest came.

"Marcus " the old man holding a Bible started to say. He was tall and slim,with a deep rough voice,not very alike a common priest. Maybe he was tired,or he just didn't like Marcus at all. " this is your last opportunity to make a confession..."

He didn't seem to have listened to the priest,because he simply ignored the old man.

Looking straight ahead,taking a few deep,steady breaths,he struggled to not succumb to the fear.

"Is there nothing you'd like to say to Officer Martinez' family?" the priest said as they walked into a white room. There was an hospital bed,a pretty simple one,with a white small pillow which Marcus was more than sure that was terrible and would give him neck aches,not that it mattered now.

_Looking down,Marcus said before lying on the bed:_ "What can I say...? " _A needle connected to a small tube,connected to the machines,punctured Marcus forearm_ "I was seventeen,I was angry. I was stupid."

A pair of fingers turned the valve to release the lethal chemicals.

_Marcus flinched a bit and his eyes looked up towards the roof ,in blank,as if he wasn't there,his breath was still a bit normal but he felt as if this was happening with someone else._

_Maybe it was?_

_Maybe it had all been just a nightmare?_

_A stupid deadly real nightmare._

For a moment,he could see his own reflection in a small one-way mirror,his reflection as the dim shapes of _witness_ beyond.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about it...I'm sorry about everything." Marcus mumbled " _The whole goddamn world..._"

_As the lethal injection took hold,his point of view became blurry,looking to bright lights also wouldn't help,he knew,but at least he'd see the light before everything is gone_.

Losing focus and bleaching to white,Marcus tried to breath.

_Suddenly_,a face emerged from the white lights,as if it was an _angel_,blacklit and blurred at first.

_It was Serena._

Marcus smiled softly and weakly as he managed to focus on her one quickly last time.

She was wearing those doctors masks,but not fully. It was more covering her chin. Marcus could see her worried look,but he didn't minded.

_Nothing matters when you're dieing._

_Nothing except **her**._

He was glad that he had a chance to see her,to look at those chocolate eyes for at least one last time,even if it was for just a matter of seconds.

Suddenly,his eyes started to go up,closing,his breath was caught on his throat and then everything was black.

_Darkness was all he had for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo,thats it,I hope you guys liked. There will be more,this one is just to finish the past part or it would be pretty confusing both to me and you guys. Dont forget to review and share the fanfic. It helps me a lot. <strong>**Thank you and Au Revoir!**

**xoxo**

**NV Berke**


End file.
